Running to the Woods
by TributeAndProud
Summary: What might happen if Katniss had decided to go live in the woods instead of staying in District 12. Includes the 75th games. Please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, and the actual lines from the story (I did edit them to make sense in this context).**

**AN: I just sort of had this idea about what would have happened if Katniss had run away before the 75th games. Let me know what you think, and if I should actually continue this idea. Review and enjoy. :)**

Katniss-

Today is the day we leave District 12 forever. No turning back. I just know, that if we all stay, something awful will happen to my loved ones. Running to the woods is my only option.

It's around 11 at night now, and I'm finishing packing. I've taken essentials:whatever food we have (a lot), a small amount of money, clothes and I've also grabbed my father's hunting jacket, and the plant book. My bow and arrows are already in the woods.

My family, Gale's family, Peeta, Haymitch and I will leave around 3 this morning for the fence. Our plan is to go to the hut near the lake and stay there all day, sleeping. Then we'll slowly move on every night until we are far enough away from the District. Bonnie and Twill, two women I met in the woods the other day talked about District 13. We might try and go there, but if not, we'll make our own home and live off the land.

I slowly grab my bag and go down stairs where my sister and mother are waiting. They agreed to come, but weren't too happy about being in the woods. The threat of the Capitol was much more worrisome though, because they're coming.

We head off to the fence, where we wait until Peeta, Gale and the others arrive. Haymitch is carrying several bottles of liquor and doesn't look to pleased. The idea of rebellion sounded better, besides the minor detail that our District is too scared to fight back.

When Gale arrives, I can see he's apprehensive. He didn't want Peeta and Haymitch to come. He doesn't think that they have any business in our "family". He'll just have to deal, because, they would die otherwise.

We listen carefully at the wire fence and pass under it when we find it dead. My mother, Haymitch, Peeta and Gale's family all look worried. They have never been in the woods with us before. We head for the safety of the trees where Gale and I grab our bows. I hand out the knives I brought to everyone else for protection. Prim looks at it as if it will bite her.

We make it to the hut okay, and I find that Bonnie and Twill left. I thought they would have stayed longer. Oh well, more room for us. The others lie down to sleep and I keep watch. Hovercrafts still patrol the sky sometimes.

I think about the Games and how they've changed me. I don't know if it was for better or worse. All I know is that it makes me appreciate my family and Peeta. He saved my life, and he loves me. I can see him watching me now, and I think of Gale too. When I came home, I could see jealousy in his eyes, and I know he only agreed to come with me because of his family. They would probably die back in 12.

Everyone is asleep now, and I watch the sun rise over the mountains. I hear the Mockingjays in the trees, singing. I am home...

"Gale, can you take watch?" I say around 9am.

"Hmf, fine." He sits up, grabs his bow and comes over to where I'm sitting. "How are you, Catnip?"

"Tired..." I lie down and fall asleep almost instantly.

* * *

I slip back into consciousness and become aware of a quiet conversation. Peeta and gale. I can't stop my self from eavesdropping.

"Thanks for the water" Peeta says.

"No problem" Gale replies. "I was doing watch anyways."

"To make sure Katniss is still alright?" asks Peeta.

"Something like that." Gale admits.

There's a long pause before Peeta speaks again, "That was funny, what Haymitch said earlier. About no one knowing what to do with her."

"Well we never have," Gale says.

They both laugh. It's so strange to hear them talking like this. Almost like friends. Which they're not. Never have been although they're not exactly enemies.

"She loves you you know," says Peeta. "She as good as told me after they whipped you."

"I don't believe it," Gale answers. "The way she kissed you after the Games... Well, she never kissed me like that"

"It was just part of the show." Peeta tells him, although there's an edge of doubt in his voice. "No, you won her over. Gave up everything for her. Maybe that's the only way to convince her you love her." There's a long pause.

"I should have volunteered to take your place in the Games. Protected her then."

"You couldn't" says Peeta. "She'd never have forgiven you. You had to take care of her family. They matter more to her than her life."

"Well we won't have to worry about that much longer. I think it's unlikely all three of us will be alive at the end of this. And if we are, I guess that's Katniss's problem. Who to choose." Gale yawns "You should get some sleep."

"Yeah" I hear Peeta huff as he settles in. "I wonder how she will make up her mind"

"Oh that I do know." I can just catch Gale's last words. "Katniss will pick whoever she can't survive without."

**AN: What do you think? I know not the best, but I might continue if there is enough interest. Maybe about what Snow does when he finds them all gone?**

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, I decided to do one more chapter from Snow's POV, I think his reaction would be good... enjoy!**

I sit in the garden trimming my roses when a server walks nervously around the corner.

"President Snow, sir?"

"Yes?" I respond to the server him.

"Umm, uh... Well we have received word from District 12 that the Victors are all gone."

"What do you mean?" I am alert.

"Well, we don't know how, but Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch and their families have fled. The crew we sent to get them ready for the tour didn't find them anywhere in 12. The trains haven't even arrived there, so they couldn't have left that way..." He trails off.

"Contact the Peacekeepers. I want 12 and the districts surrounding it searched! They must be back tonight!"

"Yes sir, right away sir!" He walks rapidly toward my mansion.

How could this have happened? They didn't know about the Quell announcement. They haven't even done the Victory Tour!

One thing is for sure, they will be punished. Maybe have Victors enter the arena. Or, their family and friends. They would have to watch everyone they love, die in the arena. What a perfect solution.

If they aren't found though, what am I to do? There is no way to punish them if they aren't here...

Back inside my mansion, I watch the video feed of the last 48 in District 12. I watch it on fast forward, grinning once I see the group. I play it at normal speed, watching as the party on by one goes under the fence. Katniss leads the way through the woods following a well worn path. She takes a hidden bow and quivver from a hollowed at log and passes knives to everyone else.

They continue on for about 3 miles until they reach one of the lakes. They enter an old house from the time before Panem. I thought they were all destroyed! They video feed stops at the present time, and I can see that they are all still there, waiting for night fall to leave.

"I want two hovercraft s of Peacekeepers got go apprehended them. Keep the Victors alive, but kill the others if you must. once you have them, bring them back here. They will be taught a lesson! " I say to the head Peacekeeper. He nods and walks out of my office. Now, to decide on the punishment!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow, I actually have 74 views! Now if only if I could have some reviews. I'm hoping for at least 5. ** **Anyway,enjoy. Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Hunger Games.**

Katniss POV:

I wake up to the sound of heavy breathing and the silence of the night. Peeta is now on watch, and he has a very small fire going. All I can think of is the conversation I overheard last night between him and Gale. Who would I choose?

Peers turns, hearing me and says, "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," I respond courtly, "Can you help me get everyone else up, we have to leave soon." He nods, a small sad smile on his face.

"Where are we?" Prim scrambles to get up.

"Shhh, remember, we're in the woods." I try to sooth her. "Hey Peeta, I'm going to get something to eat, have everyone ready when I get back."

Out in the quiet of the woods, I feel more at home than ever. It brings back awful memories though, of the arena. I think of Rue, how small she was, how cruel it was for her to die in such a terrible place. No one deserves to die at that age, and yet every year 24 children are killed for a show. It's sick.

I see an owl,whisking silently over head and shoot it down. A squirrel soon follows. I am taking a rabbit from one of Gale's snares when I hear it.

The single high pitched note of a Mockingjay. Something that I heard so often in the arena. The sound that warns you of a hovercraft.

"Prim!" I scream running back to the lake. "Peeta, Gale!" I know though, I am too late. The Capitol would have seen the light from our fire.

When I reach the camp, I see Peacekeepers leading everyone that I love into the hovercraft. They will all suffer because of me. "Looking for me?!" One of the the Peacekeepers heads towards me with their gun aimed at my head. I walk over to them with no complaint. They have everyone already, to run would mean their deaths.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: OMG! I have have about 135 views! As a treat, I decided to update sooner. I hope you enjoy this, and if I get maybe 10 reviews I will update again. By the way, if you didn't know, this is after the Victory Tour, but before the announcement of the Quell.**

Katniss POV:

I am dragged aboard the hovercraft by two Peacekeepers. The pull me down several hallways before we stop at a large metal door.

I am shoved roughly inside and the door is slammed behind me. There is no light in the room, only darkness. It takes me a moment for my eyes to adjust, and I can just make out the shapes of my friends and family when someone launches themself at me.

"Katniss! We'd thought they'd killed you! Don't leave us again!" Prim sobbs into my shoulder. We sink to the ground in a tangled heep.

"It's okay Prim, I'm here, and we are all okay. I promise that nothing bad will happen to you. I won't allow it." I poke her stomach and she giggles a little.

"Nice going sweetheart. Look what you got us into." Haymitch grumbles.

"Look, I'm sorry. To all of you. I never meant for this to happen. I thought that we could do it, take off, live in the woods. We didn't even make it five miles. And look at us now. Probably off to the Capitol for our deaths. I'm so sorry." I say to everyone.

Peeta walks over to where I sit with a now sleeping Prim. "Katniss, you can't blame yourself. We chose to come with you. You didn't make us follow you out there." He sits down next to me, and I can see Gale look away in sadness. He thinks I have chosen Peeta. The problem is that I still don't know who I will choose.

Snow POV:

Snip, snip. The rose petals fall to the ground as I sever them from the stem. I stick the rose into my lapel. Online can smell the fresh blood. I've had these roses genetically engineered to smell twice as strong as normal roses.

My train of thought is stopped when someone knocks at the door. "Come in." I grumble.

An avox enters along with a letter. He bows to me, hands me the letter and backs out of the room.

I open the thick colored paper and read aloud "Dear President Snow, we are pleased to announce that we have caught the Victors and their family and friends. We found then in the woods outside of the District. We have them on a hovercraft and are going to the Capitol as you read this. We wish you all the best. Sincerely Head Peacekeeper."

Good, once they arrive, I can tell them the punishment!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: okay, so I didn't get as many reviews as I'd liked, but I decided to update anyway. And sorry if the chapters are a bit short, I'm not the best writer, and I have to type on my Kindle, so bare with me. I do not own the Hunger Games.**

Katniss POV:

I wake up to a bright light streaming into my face. The door must be open. It is warm, and calming. The voice that accompanies it isn't. "Get up! NOW! We're in the Capitol!"

I groan inwardly knowing that no no good will come to everyone else, so I get up, picking up Prim in the process. I start towards the door wondering what will befall me in the Capitol.

We are shoved through the hovercraft and down its ramp. I gasp at the sight of the Presidential mansion. It makes my house in the Victor's Village look tiny.

Snow POV:

I receive word that the prisoners are here, so I phone a Peacekeeper. "Hello, yes. I want the prisoners sent up to the conference room, now. I want them accompanied by several Peacekeepers so they cannot escape. Hurry." I hang up on him and put a rose into my lapel. I exit my office and head upstairs.

The halls in my mansion are lavishly decorated with only the finest of everything. Solid gold portraits from District 1, and polished mahogany furniture from 7, lavishly decorated rugs from 8, to name a few items. Only the best for the President after all.

I reach the conference room and peer inside. The prisoners are all ready in there, quaking with fear, I just love that.

I swing open the door and strut inside, slamming and locking the door behind me. I sit in my fancy throne. I watch amused as Katniss's mother and sister bow their heads fearfully. Katniss though, glares at me, presumably cursing me for doing this to her family. Little does she know how much she will curse me.

I break the silence, "Well, Katniss. I thought we had agreed that you wouldn't try anything funny."

"I didn't, Snow." She spits my name out like it's venom. "Running away wasn't funny. I did it to protect people." She glares some more, and if looks could kill, I'd be dead.

"Well congratulations, you haven't protected anyone. You've only hurt them." I say with a grin. "How you ask, let me tell you. Now I'm going to tell you a secret. The Quell themes are always chosen, by me."

"Well duh," Katniss's 'cousin's says, "we see you pull the name out every Quell."

"No, I write them, after the last arena. So can you guess the theme this year?"

"Your going to send Victors in." Peeta prompts.

"No! Even better." Katniss's eyes widen, knowing what I am going to say. "this year, the tributes will be reaped from the Victors' friends and family." The people before me gasp in shock, while Katniss continues to glare at me. "Yes, that includes any age. " I look pointedly at Katniss's mother. "Now, I am going to send you back to twelve, and you will hear the Quell announcement later."

The Peacekeepers escort them out, and the last thing I see is the continued glare of Katniss.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry that I didn't update sooner. I am working on my other story about Foxface, so I didn't update this one. Enjoy, and review with any suggestions or comments! They really help when writing.**

Katniss POV:

By the time we reach 12, I am still spitting mad. I ran strait back to the woods when we got home, only to find that the electricity is now on for the fence. I'm now in the Meadow ranting to Gale who followed me. Knowing that his name will be one of the few names in the Reaping Ball this year doesn't help.

I will be a mentor this year, and having to chose who to help survive the arena out of a friend or family member will be torture. I know that they won't allow two Victors again this year. The mutts will probably be sent in if the last tributes refuse to kill each other or plan to commit suicide.

"Snow has no right to rig the Quell! They are supposed to be the same as those created 75 years ago during the Dark Days. If I could, I would tell the entire country, but I don't have proof..." I rant.

I then remember that Snow has cameras everywhere in his mansion. Even in that conference room.

"Gale? Do you think we could contact Darius in the Capitol?"

"Sure Catnip, you'll see him in the Training Center. He's 12's avid, so when you go to the Capitol for the Games, you'll see him. Right?" I nod.

Once I get there, I could ask him to get the video of when we met Snow. I can use the video to sow the world how messed up our country is.

The day of the Quell announcement is dark. The clouds blot out all light so the sky is almost black. It's almost as if they know something unjust is about to happen.

I sit at my kitchen table with my mother, Prim, Peeta and Haymitch. I invited Gale, but when he heard Peeta was also going to be there, he declined saying he would rather be with his family.

I turn the TV on and the Capitol seal is shown on screen. It fades away to a shot of President Snow sitting on a stage with a young boy holding a box. Snow stands and walks towards the microphone.

"Hello Panem! We are gathered here today to announce the third Quater Quell!" Tessa camera pans over the Capitol showing cheering Capitol citizens then back to Snow.

He pulls a manila envelope out of the box that the boy holds. He breaks the seal, pulls out a piece of paper an reads aloud. "As a reminder to the rebels that normal citizens were hurt trying to prevent the war, the tributes this year will be relatives or friends of our strongest. The Victors."

President Snow steps down and just like that, it's over. The reapings will be in a week, and I'll be off to the Capitol, again.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: wow! I'm really glad that so many people have followed/favorited this! I wasn't expecting that many! Anyway, I don't own the Hunger Games.**

Katniss POV:

It's so weird walking out of the doors to the Justice Building because normally I am standing on the other side, hoping that my name won't be called. Now though, I stand with Peeta, Effie and Haymitch wondering which of my loved ones will enter the arena.

The reaping is set up differently this year. There are three separate groups. The women, and men that are friends or family of Peeta and I and the normal citizens of 12. The women getting Reaped include, my mother, Gale's and Peeta' s, Prim, Delly, Madge, and Pozy. And the men are Gale, Peeta' s brothers, father and two of his close friends, and Gale's brothers.

Effie, as usual, welcomes everyone in her cheerful Capitol ascent and recites the Treaty of Treason. Then she plays the video from the Capitol. When it ends, the torture of wondering who will enter the arena begins.  
Effie announces "Ladies first!" And slowly wobbles towards the glass ball. Her hand hovers over the bowl before darting in and grabbing a slip.

She teaters back over to the mic and reads aloud the same name as last year. "Primrose Everdeen!"

My literally heart stops. I know that Snow, like the Quell, has rigged it. He wants to make me suffer, so he makes sure my sister is picked, because now, I can't volunteer. Someone else can, and that's what happens.

Madge saves my sister's life by running towards the stage and saying firmly, "I volunteer as tribute." I almost break down crying, right then and there. My only friend is surly doomed. Madge could never hurt a fly.

Effie calls Madge up on stage and has her say her name into the microphone. The mayor, who sits close to me, is sobbing quietly, not enough that the cameras focus on him though.

Effie walks over to the other glass ball and digs around for a slip. Her hand emerges clutching a slip. She walks back to the mic and says "Gale Hawthorne!"

Oh no! My only real friends are both entering the arena. I can't loose them, it will crush me. All I can do is help them to come home.

Hopefully I can get the footage of Snowaand show it to the country before they have died in the Games. It will get the Games stopped for good and get Snow thrown out of office.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks to all my readers, I wouldn't have continued this story if you hadn't read! Also thanks to everyone who followed or favorites!**

**As usual, I don't own the Hunger Games. **

Katniss POV:

I walk hand in hand to the train with Peeta, trying not to cry. I have to be strong for my friends and for everyone else. I cannot-will not lose it!

We enter the train and I drop Peeta' s hand. There are no more cameras, so I don't have to pretend that he is my soul mate anymore, at least not until we reach the Capitol.

"Katniss, are you alright?" Peeta asks me hesitantly.

"No." There is no use in pretending, he knows I'm not.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Katniss... We should at least think about our strategy. How we want to train Gale and Madge."

"However you feel is best." I say, out of it.

Peeta sighs and opens the door to the compartment and Gale and Madge come in. I run up and pull them both into a hug. Madge has tears running down her cheeks, but Gale seems to be made of stone.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault!" I release TH and just watch them.

"No it's not." Gale and Peeta say at the same time. They look at each other then back to me.

"Fine, tell your self that." I shale my head knowing that it is my fault. "Gale, Madge, eat. You'll need your strength for the arena."

I point to the mahogany table. I sit in the same seat as last year, and when I run my hand over the table, the knife mark is still there. I chuckle and Peeta smiles at me, remembering I suppose.

"So, any thoughts on the Games?" Peeta asks my friends. "Allies, strategies, questions?"

"Should we flaunt our skills or keep them hidden?" Gale asks me.

"Depends. Do you want to show your skills for allies or to intimidate people?" I ask.

"Well should we have allies?" Madge speaks up.

"I think you two should be allies. If you want a bigger group, then yes, flaunt your skills. If it's just the two of you, don't. You don't want to be seen as a threat." I say.

"Yah, we can be allies. Madge, do you want it to be just us, or..." Madge nods and Gale continues. "Okay, so we won't show our skills. Any other training advice?"

"Do survival stations and things you aren't good at. Gale, I know you can shoot, so don't do archery. Madge, what can you do?" Peeta asks.

"Um, I can throw a knife really well."

"Okay, don't do that station then. You should stick together during training as well." I nod, agreeing with Peeta.

"Okay," Madge says yawning. "I'm going to my room."

She walks out of the train car and is soon followed by Gale.

I hope my plan to destroy Snow will work before either of them can die.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: sorry for not updating sooner, I've been on vacation and I went to a Hunger Games Camp last week... **

**I hope you like it, review!**

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

Katniss POV: note there is a time skip from the train to the ceremonies, I didn't want to write about the prep...

I'm standing with Peeta and the other Victors waiting for our tributes. Everyone is milling around talking to each other, and Peeta and I are doing nothing. I busy myself petting the horses for Gale and Madge's chariot charlatans hope to stay unnoticed.

I fail when a second later I hear a loud crunching in my ear. I slowly turn and find myself staring into the famous sea green eyes of Finnick Odair.

"Hello, Katniss," he says, as if we've known each other for years, when in fact we've never met.

"Hello, Finnick," I say, just as casually, although I'm feeling uncomfortable at his closeness.

"Want a sugar cube?" he says, offering his hand, which is piled high. "They're supposed to be for the horses, but who cares? They've got years to eat sugar, whereas you and I… well, if we see something sweet, we better grab it quick.

"No thanks." I take a step back and make my escape. I see Gale and Madge coming in from the elevators. I walk over to them and lead them back to the chariot.

Both of them are wearing black jumpsuits, similar to what Peeta and I wore last year, but they glow like coal embers and throw off sparks. They symbolize a dying fire to everyone else, but to me they mean the end of President Snow.

Along with the other Victors, Peeta and I go to the special viewing section once the tributes get into their chariots. We are given front row seats in the city circle. From there, I watch Madge and Gale. Just like Peeta and I last year, they hold each other's hands hands and raise them above their heads. When they pass by, I blow them a kiss for luck.

Snow gives his usual speech, but this year it is accompanied by a reminder of the Quell's theme. I want to strangle Snow when he reads this, knowing that he did it because of me. I swear that he looks directly at me when he reads.

Once we get back in the tribute tower, we eat dinner. It is a pale green soup along with small blue fish. Not my favorite, but good all the same.

Peeta and I leave Gale ans Madge watching the recaps of the parade to head up to the roof. We sit in the wind chime garden almost all night. Peeta holds me while I cry and plays with my hair.

While he's doing this, I realize the answer to the question of who I can't survive without. Somewhere along the line of me pretending to love Peeta and now, I actually did fall in love.

"Peeta," I whisper once I stop crying.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

**AN: Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to keep it separate from the training center. I'll update asap!**


End file.
